


hug me tighter (don't let me go)

by asterisque



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Lowercase, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry for this, let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisque/pseuds/asterisque
Summary: seongwoo wants a bit of jihoon's warmth after a long tiring day.





	hug me tighter (don't let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just trash im sorry uwu

“did you have a good day today?” seongwoo turns to open the door with a bucket of chicken in tow, glancing at the side to search for a familiar set of mousy brown hair only to witness him all propped against the sofa with his eyes affixed on the phone.

 

jihoon doesn’t reply. instead, he continues whatever he’s occupied with and ignores seongwoo’s existence much to the older’s dismay. he can only let out one tired sigh.

 

“i know i’m late, okay?” he places the bucket on the table and takes off his duffel coat, hanging it clumsily in the wooden rack.

 

with seoul being a little over a negative degree, seongwoo naturally seeks for warmth, his thin blue shirt and pants barely shielding him from the frost that strays inside the heated room. besides, he’s feeling a bit needy right now, wanting to extricate a bit of affection from his already-annoyed boyfriend.

 

the older plops to the sofa, next to jihoon who’s currently groaning and trying to kick him out in the said furniture because he’s trying to bury himself at the crook of the younger’s neck. seongwoo snakes his way on the younger’s chest, limbs messily splayed in all directions as jihoon resists all contact from him.

 

“get off me, hyung,” jihoon groans while trying to salvage the game he’s playing. “geez, you’re so annoying.”

 

“but you like me bothering you, hoonie,” seongwoo looks at him with bright eyes and buries himself deeper in the smell of jihoon’s pink shirt; it’s fresh and sweet, reminding him of the spring where they first met a few years ago.

 

jihoon feigns annoyance yet he stops resisting, letting the older rest in his abode for a bit. yes, he’s petty (and a tad bit annoyed) when it comes to the older but it’s because he’s always so busy with work. nevertheless, jihoon understands him or tries to the very least.

 

if he were to be honest, seongwoo is annoyingly cute when he’s needy, not that he’d ever admit that verbally. seongwoo would never live that down if he knew.

 

“jihoon,” says seongwoo, voice muffled as he digs himself more into the jihoon’s warmth. “i’m sorry.”

 

“sorry for what?” this time, jihoon speaks, turning the phone off and trying to glance the older man huddled in front of him.

 

“i mean, i haven’t spent some time with you with all the work in the company,” jihoon notices the shift of the older’s tone, seongwoo’s voice growing weary by the second. he doesn’t really like whatever he’s feeling right now.

 

seongwoo lifts up his head to meet the younger’s face; his eyes are already watery, jutting out his bottom lip into a small pout. jihoon is mentally panicking at the sight of seongwoo pointlessly attempting to strain a crying fit. it’s not that he hates it but it makes him feel extremely guilty whenever seongwoo’s like this, yet he can’t stop himself from being sassy towards the older.

 

“oh man, please don’t cry _hyung_ ,” the younger tries to pat his back, hand moving again to ruffle seongwoo’s hair. right, he absolutely likes it when jihoon does it. he thinks it’s therapeutic or something. “i know i’ve been acting all mad with you these past few days and i’m so sorry, hyung.”

 

“nah, it’s fine babe, you have every right to hate me any---”

 

“shut up--i mean-- i don’t hate you, okay? i’m just a little bit mad, that’s all.” jihoon turns to seongwoo, enveloping him in a tight warm hug. “i’d never hate you, hyung.”

 

“so warm,” seongwoo mumbles nonchalantly. it’s crazy how his heart flutters whenever the younger initiates contact towards him. seongwoo’s heart feels so warm and his stomach churns with all of the butterflies uncontrollably fluttering inside him. “can we stay like this for a couple of sec?”

 

“anytime you want, hyung,” jihoon chuckles, both of their worries fading into the thin air and turning into frost. the younger’s games can wait--no, _anything_ can wait when it comes to seongwoo.

 

sometimes jihoon wonders if who’s the older one in the relationship, seongwoo’s the hyung yet he’s the biggest crybaby. seongwoo’s the hyung yet he’s the annoyingly-needy one. perhaps, that’s just a part of his boyfriend’s charm, something that keeps his heart flutter for a few more decades or it is something that keeps him hooked, wanting and longing for this type of relationship they have.

 

it’s nice, jihoon thinks. everything is beautiful when he’s with seongwoo.

 

for as long as he and seongwoo are happy, they’ll both stay warm.

 

p.s.

 

 _the bucket of chicken can wait too_ , jihoon laughs mid-way at the sudden thought as the two of them share a kiss in the fleeting silence of a winter’s night in seoul. he's okay, they'll be fine.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hi again, it's been awhile? anyways, this is my first time writing for another pairing so please bear with me ><


End file.
